CPR has been taught to numerous emergency medical personnel (EMP) and others as a procedure for external heart massage and forced ventilation for use with heart attack victims. This conventional technique provides partial blood pressure, simulating a heart beat, and oxygen rich forced inhalation to the lungs. In a situation where no medical equipment is present, the procedure requires the EMP to place his hands on the sternum of a supine victim and compress the chest cavity of the victims by a quick downward stroke. This stroke is repeated to approximate the frequency of a regular heart beat. After several strokes, the victim's airway is cleared and a volume of air is forced into the lungs by blowing air from the EMP's mouth into the mouth of the victim. This is continued until more sophisticated help and equipment arrives.
There are several conventional machines that mechanically re-create the sequence described above. The major advantages of the machines is a regularity of the simulated heartbeat and a larger volume of uncontaminated oxygen rich air synchronized with each other. One such machine is portable and has a small compressed air tank which powers a small piston, strapped to the victims chest, and a breathing mask placed over the victim's mouth. Once the device is in place the EMP must monitor the operation until it is completed.
There are other methods of increasing the cardiac support and volume of air inhaled by a weakened victim. One of these devices is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,976 which discloses an oscillation table for carrying a supine victim and moves horizontally along the long axis through displacement modules controlled by computer. The device has several monitors and may be used as a trigger for other CPR support.
What is needed in the art is device to simultaneously apply oscillation to the victim along with CPR procedures to improve the outcome of the CPR over that produced by manual or mechanical or oscillation CPR, alone.